Illosien Shalah'aman
Illosien Shalah'aman was a wicked Sorceror who derived much of his power and personal wealth from his inheritance of the House of Shalah'aman. Coming from a line of Highborne lords who ruled the southern wastes of Kalimdor before the reach of the Highborne Empire extended across the continent, Illosien was the first of his blood to adopt Magic; all those who had come before him were proud warriors and generals. Born in a nomadic settlement of Highborne warriors in the Tanari Desert, Illosien was raised in a world where resources were scarce. Through his cunning demeanour, he overthrew his cruel tyrant of a father, Ilsavien Shalah'aman, and freed many of his father's house slaves. Illosien maintained the House of Shalah'aman's grip on the southern deserts through slave labor, and though he despised slavery as an institution, he was forced to utilize it due to harsh living conditions in the southern part of the continent. Well-liked by his followers, Illosien Shalah'aman commanded immense influence over the Highborne Empire's policies, and was considered one of the most powerful Highborne lords of the ancient world. He was unquestionably loyal to Queen Azshara, and supported her reign even during the War of the Ancients. Illosien eventually relocated his family to Suramar after falling into a deep depression, leaving many of his trusted lieutenants to oversee the tremendous construction project which attempted to build a trade road from Tanaris to Zin-Azshari. Illosien gained a sour reputation in the capital for his manipulative politics, and used honorable duels to eliminate many of his rivals. He participated in a number of wars between the various houses of the Highborne Peerage, gradually securing his family's position within Azshara's most favored houses. Illosien was also the first of his blood to take a commoner as a wife, and married Mirae, a Kaldorei peasant from Suramar. Though he had sons by a previous wife, Taladia Thel'barim, Illosien was infatuated with Mirae. Mirae gave birth to Ashamal Shalah'aman, Illosien's youngest son. Illosien and Ashamal had a strained relationship, and Ashamal resented his father from a young age. Ashamal did as his father had done before him, and rose up against him. Ashamal took Illosien's forces to besiege the allies of Queen Azshara, while Illosien fled to Eldre'thalas seeking refuge. From the libraries of the Shen'dralar in Eldre'thalas, Illosien found a powerful ally in Prince Tortheldrin, and helepd orchestrate a long-term conspiracy to sacrifice Highborne survivors to the demon, Immol'thar, in exchange for immortality. Following the events of the Third War, Illosien and the Shen'dralar were eventually discovered by adventurers and mercenaries. One adventurer in particular came seeking the ancient Night Elven blade, Quel'serrar, and was given the knowledge of the weapon after performing favors for the Shen'dralar. A rift developed between two major groups in the Shen'dralar, and Prince Tortheldrin was killed in an uprising by Estulan and Mordent Evenshade. Estulan did his best to convince Illosien to join his side of the conflict, but Illosien refused and fled into the thick jungles of Feralas. After escaping the library, Illosien attempted to make contact with his son, Ashamal Shalah'aman. Illosien was not welcomed by his son, and the two ended up being on opposite sides of a number of international conflicts between several parties. Illosien met his end in the ruins of the recently-pillaged Ulduar, where he attempted to unlock the secret of the Maker's Fire, an ancient Titanic schematic for creating an Arcane Forge that could mass-produce entire armies. Illosien was driven insane by visions sent to him from the Burning Legion, and was called upon to use the Maker's Fire to give Sargeras an army that he could use to destroy Azeroth. Illosien never returned from the halls of Ulduar, and is assumed dead. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Highborne Peerage Category:House of Shalah'aman Category:Politicians Category:Mages